ezra_stardustfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
Season 1 Episode 1: Sting In The Tail Ezra Stardust, a selective mute Zabrak/Dark Elf hybrid with telepathy powers, teams up with his favourite fictional characters to create a TV show that they hope will take the world by storm. Their first adventure, in which Ezra adopts a potentially poisonous baby dragon, is an instant hit. Episode 2: Zabrak Again Maul, Savage and Feral invite a number of friends over for a high school reunion, leaving Ezra and the crew both physically and emotionally squashed. Episode 3: The Fandom Office Searching for good material for a new story, Ezra and the gang discover that the concept of fandoms has been turned into an office complex. Upon arrival, however, things become unnerving, then confusing, then outright baffling. Episode 4: The Thrawnshank Redemption After being framed for raiding the National Gallery, Grand Admiral Thrawn is incarcerated and must break out of prison...but is this secretly a scheme he had planned from the beginning? Episode 5: Celebratty Determined for his show to gain popularity, Ezra decides to hire a prettyboy celebrity to do a telethon. When the whiny pop star is unwilling to comply, however, drastic actions have to be taken. Episode 6: Ezra's Afraid Of The Dark? Due to a bad experience from his past, Ezra develops a strong fear of the dark. Luckily, Feral is there to help him face his demons. Episode 7: The Prank Call of Cthulhu During a prank call marathon, Feral accidentally summons the Cthulhu after dialling a forbidden phone number. Now it’s up to Ezra to convince the deputy mayor not to nuke the millennia-old sea monster. Episode 8: Stardust Wars: The Clopin Wars Clopin recalls being in a cheap remake of the original Star Wars trilogy, playing the part of Darth Vader and taking his role a bit too seriously. Episode 9: The Jester's New Gimmick After Pierre, Clopin’s puppet, drives him up the wall with its silly antics, Clopin sells it to a museum curator and attempts to replace it with a cat. However, he soon learns not to take his felt friend for granted. Episode 10: Journey To The Centre of The Internet After inadvertently becoming a meme when a kitten bites his hand, Maul decides to search the very core of the internet to eliminate his ‘fame’, dragging a reluctant Savage Opress and Obi-Wan Kenobi with him. Season 2 Episode 1: Thou Art No Romeo When Ezra tries to put a performance of Romeo and Juliet together for a Shakespeare festival, things go pear-shaped immediately. Liara T’Soni elopes with Ashley Williams, a flock of swans trash the stage and Director Krennic gets flattened by a grand piano! Episode 2: Feral and Hyde After becoming obsessed with the concepts of good and evil, Feral commissions Mother Talzin to create a Jekyll and Hyde style potion that will separate his inner good and inner evil. The result leaves everyone horrified. Episode 3: Lord of the Earrings After his gold earring is destroyed in a fight with Fives, Clopin replaces it, but discovers his new bling has the power to turn him invisible...and sinister forces are hot on his heels! And so begins a thrilling quest to destroy the ring in the fires of Mount Vesuvius. What could possibly go wrong? Episode 4: 30 Seconds To Maul's After Maul and his brothers get evicted, they move into the same apartment complex as Ezra. Unfortunately, they’ve brought a heap of trouble with them, including two cats, a Citroen C3 Picasso and a can of apple air freshener. Episode 5: Chasing Ghosts Disaster strikes! Clopin informs the team that most of them are actually shape-shifting ghosts and Ezra must separate his real friends from the ghoulish impostors. But knowing Clopin, could it be that this 'discovery' is merely a Halloween prank? Episode 6: Here Comes The Pride Ezra and the gang attend a local Pride parade, prompting several closeted members of the crew to open up about their identities. Episode 7: Phantom of the Soap Opera In the process of making an adaptation of Phantom of the Opera, Ezra lets Feral take charge, prompting the young Zabrak to put his own spin on the timeless tale. Episode 8: The Apprentice Maul becomes involved in a legal battle with Kanan over who should have custody of Ezra Bridger. When Ezra Stardust tries to settle things without a fight, however, the two Ezras become increasingly confused as to who Maul is referring to. Episode 9: Borderline A string of events cause Maul to have flashbacks to his traumatic childhood. Ezra and the crew do their best to comfort him, although they have another problem on their hands: the deputy mayor is trying to cut Kensington-on-Wolford off from the rest of the country. Episode 10: Good Noose Clopin and Feral mutually agree to partake in a series of BDSM-related activities and turn these into a short film. Worried that the film may get leaked and spread rumours and harmful stereotypes, Ezra urges them to delete the video before anything drastic can occur. Season 3 Episode 1: Panic! At The Dentist Most people put up a fight when they go to the dentist, but Captain Slavin decides to take it to the next level. Episode 2: Le Grande Savage Opress Clopin offers Savage a job at a local circus, which he gladly takes. But will Savage be able to conquer his stage fright as easily as he can beat his wrestling opponents? Episode 3: You Da Mandalorian! The famous bounty hunter father-son duo Jango and Boba Fett prove to be more than people give them credit for, while Feral experiments with jetpack flying. Episode 4: Dark Elf On The Shelf Prince Nuada tries to clone himself in an attempt to save Elfkind, leading to something resembling an overly fancy zombie apocalypse. Ezra does everything he can to reason with the prince, however hard it may be. Episode 5: The Great Niffler Robbery A bank robbery prank goes horribly wrong when Newt Scamander’s Niffler escapes and pockets everything in the vault! When Ezra and his team catch the furry thief, gold and all, they are mistaken for heroes! Their plan B? To steal the Niffler, what else? Episode 6: A Fin-Tastic Vacation With the help of his many friends, Ezra is finally able to afford the holiday of his dreams: a week in Finland! Taking the crew with him, however, could prove to be a bumpy ride, as Maul and Obi-Wan are hitting rocks in their relationship and Clopin is ready to literally cream-pie either of them. Episode 7: The Selfie of Clopin Trouillefou After being introduced to the concept of selfies, Clopin becomes obsessed with taking the perfect one. Unfortunately, he also manages to sell his soul via an evil app, forever dooming his selfies to be awkward and imperfect. Can Ezra help him break the curse and free his iPhone? Episode 8: Gutbusters Clopin reads about a newly discovered psychiatric disorder in a science magazine and becomes paranoid that he and his friends are already developing symptoms of it after they attempt to get themselves into the Guinness book of world records. But was that really a scientific article he read, or an April Fool’s joke? Episode 9: History Revived! While preparing for a reenactment of ancient Egyptian life at the Fitzwilliam Museum, Ezra is determined to make things as authentic as possible. Disaster follows. Episode 10: The Life of Bly After his top secret journal is discovered by Fives, Commander Bly decides to bite the bullet and read it to everyone, detailing his romance with the Twi’lek Jedi Aayla Secura, among other unusual events. Season 4 Episode 1: Slavin The Dreamer In a hilariously odd twist, Ezra ends up locking himself and the rest of the crew out of his own apartment. When they take up on Captain Slavin’s offer to spend the night at his place, they discover that there’s more to him than meets the eye. Episode 2: Trapped In The Tumblr Dryer After becoming a political activist, Maul searches for like-minded individuals and discovers that some of his Tumblr mutuals are just as passionate about their cause as he is. It isn’t long before things start to unravel, though. Episode 3: Anakin, Stop Panakin! A science experiment gone wrong results in Anakin’s five main emotions becoming clones of himself and running rampant in the streets. Will the sand-hating Jedi be able to keep a level head and literally pull himself together? Episode 4: Don't Tattle On Me After discovering a real life Tattletail, Ezra and the crew become enamoured with their furry friend. But what happens when Mama Tattletail arrives for her child? And why does the little furball seem so keen to avoid her? Episode 5: The Ezra Project Ezra becomes exhausted after the pressure of running the show starts getting to him. In an attempt to stay on top of things, Ezra and the gang decide to build a robotic version of the Zabrak/Elf, with drastic consequences. Episode 6: CIA: Clones In Action Rex, Cody, Fives and some other clones attempt to form a neighborhood watch scheme, only more effective. It doesn’t go according to plan. Episode 7: Math Effect Kaidan Alenko originally thought it was his cybernetic implants that were preventing him from recognising basic numbers, but discovers that it’s actually something else entirely… Episode 8: A Sign From Above After gambling a large amount of his money away, Clopin finds himself in debt; he not only owes the bank money, but also a mafia boss who lives in the apartment above him! He’ll need a miracle to get out of this one. And why do the gangster’s lackeys dress like nuns? Episode 9: It Doesn't Compute An unknown glitch in the computer system causes every single droid to malfunction, even Maul’s cybernetic legs! While Ventress suspects Clopin has something to do with it, Ezra reads a news headline about a long line of computers being recalled, confirming a theory he came up with two days before the incident occurred.... Episode 10: Knightlife While attending a fancy dress party held by the mayor of Kensington-on-Wolford, Ezra notices several things are amiss: items are going missing, Feral has vamoosed and the newly appointed Constable seems a little shady. And why is that suit of armour calling for help? Season 5 Episode 1: FBI: Fives Being Incredible Fives decides that becoming a Sherlock-style detective will get him a pay raise, but after the snooping around he’s been doing, that doesn’t seem likely. Episode 2: The Prince Bridegroom Feral, Rex, Kaidan, and Clopin team up to rescue Ezra from a forced marriage, but find that someone else is after the Zabrak/Elf too. Is it Ezra’s wife-to-be, a mysterious stranger, or is it really just Fives in a cheap Venom cosplay? Episode 3: Apocatlypse After Clopin’s cat, Cerulean, and Feral’s cats, Nightwish and Starset, enter Mother Talzin’s house, a bizarre turn of events results in them growing in size and rampaging through Kensington-on-Walford. Armed only with size-changing potions, courage and strawberry chewing gum, can Maul and Ezra ‘The BluBeRi’ Bridger prevent the destruction of their town? Episode 4: Mom's The Word Mother Talzin regrets not spending enough time with her sons and attempts to make amends...against their wishes, of course. Episode 5: The Ballad of Moan-a Lisa When a famous supermodel commissions Thrawn to paint her portrait, the blue artist’s patience is tested to the extreme. But that’s not all: is the seemingly innocent woman actually linked to a mysterious murder that occurred in America two months ago? Episode 6: Take Your Sweet Time Part 1 After Ezra wakes up to find mysterious objects littered around town and everyone except him suffering from amnesia, he decides to take his friends back in time to find the source of their troubles and eliminate it. Episode 7: Take Your Sweet Time Part 2 Travelling through into the past, Ezra meets up with a group of experts known as the Timebreakers, who help him to iron out the ripple in time. Episode 8: Hot Water After Clopin is fired by his bigoted manager, Feral suggests he works at the local car wash. As Clopin has no idea how a car wash works, he soon finds himself in hot water...literally! Episode 9: Togruta Thief Hardcase has one coffee too many and vandalises the town hall. As Ahsoka was also at the scene of the crime, the deputy mayor accuses her of burglary. After the matter is taken to court, it’s up to Ezra and his friends to clear Ahsoka’s name. Episode 10: A Titanic Conspiracy Ezra and the gang come across an old photo of the Titanic and a journal entry detailing the infamous maritime tragedy. Enlisting the help of an old friend, they delve into the history of what may have truly caused the ship to sink.